kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Autumnsquash
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:VastPlaguesOfAku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CouncilOrg (talk) 21:51, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello VastPlaguesOfAku (talk) 14:46, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello myself [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To Aku']] 23:04, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Ishthak 23:17, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardfight Vanguard: Hellish Rebirth Cardfight Vanguard –The Hellish Rebirth Chapter one: Venuses rebirth pt1 At the park next to the pond, I was sitting on the park bench, wearing my school uniform which was a white button up shirt under a black, long-sleeved jacket, a black and red skirt. My long snow white hair ended in a ponytail. While listening to my favorite song endless fighters by Ultra Rare I took my deck out of its deck box and began to look through my Silver Thorn deck, Truth was many are and still people who are surprised I have a deck considering I have never card fought once in my entire life and also at the fact the clan I use is the Pale Moon Circus which many considered to be hard which I never understood. Anyways, while looking through my deck I came across Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier which was my favorite card and also a gift from my late mother and while looking at it I smiled but that was short lived as someone grabbed my shoulder and I screamed jumping up and looking behind me only to see my friend Ryker smiling that teasing/friendly grin. I ripped my headphones off my heads and looked really mad, “Ryker what the heck” I yelled! “I saw you at the park and decided to talk to you” he said laughing Ryker was a guy bout 2 or 3 years younger then me who had short dark brown hair and green eyes, He wore a red tank-top under a blue hoodie and also was wearing a pair of black jean shorts. This guy to me was villainous despite the fact he used a Gold Paladin deck, I considered him evil because he always did this while I was looking through my deck or lost in thought or reading, I never understood him considering he used a clan of good guys but at times he was as evil. “Want to come with me to the card shop? Eh?” he asked? “no way, I have better things to do then go there and more important things to do then learn to card fight” I yelled! I put my deck back into its deck box and stormed off but apparently he decided to follow me despite the fact I said no. “Oh come on don’t be like that I bet you’ll love card fighting” he said I sighed getting kind of sick of this and I began to run away from him trying to escape which worked because I ran past the card shop which was on the same street as my house though my house also was a bakery on the first floor. I walked in through the front door and my dad who was a wearing a green t-shirt under an apron and a pair of blue jeans on too, he had his short little spiky snow white hair under his chef’s hat poke his head out of the kitchen and smiling while making bread. “Hey Mijimena” he greeted. I returned the smile and set my bag on the table and sat down exhausted from the run. “Hi dad” I smiled while saying. Truth was my dad has raised me since I was a little girl by himself I might add this was after my mother passed away from an unknown illness though my father never told me what it was I had a feeling it wasn’t a normal illness, The Silver Thorn deck he gave me was my mother’s deck and Silver Thorn Dragon Empress Venus Luquier was my mother’s avatar/ace. Whenever someone or I asked how my mother died he would just silently go “…” and not speak about it so you could tell he was hiding how she died from everyone who didn’t know how. My Dad card fought too but he respected the fact I didn’t want to fight and never asked nor taught me how to which I’m happy he didn’t because I already deal with that from Ryker along with my best friend Sai. Dad noticed my deck box poking its head out of my backpack and he looked sad but smiled to conceal it while making his famous cheese bread “I See you brought your mom’s deck with you” he said sadly. “Y-yeah…I have a feeling if I don’t bring it with me I’ll forget about her and the performances her and Luquier performed” I said. I smiled and got out of the seat smelling the sweet scent of Cheese Bread “I’m guessing you have an order for your cheese bread again” asked laughing trying to change the subject. “Yeah”he laughed. “Lately so many people have been ordering it that I’ve had to make a ton of it.” “need any help” I asked? “Nah I got it”he said then went back to work. I looked at my dad one last time and went upstairs to do my homework though it didn’t take long to finish and after 3 hours I walked downstairs and left the bakery. Truth was i…actually was curious on how to card fight and so I was going to the card shop with my deck in hand, when I walked into the cardshop I noticed…that Ryker was behind the counter running selling two kids who looked to be 10 a pack of vanguard cards. He noticed me as the two kids began to open up the pack of cards and said “Welcome to Card fighters, Mijimena” he said giving me that mischievous grin I hated. “I..I got curious and decided to learn how to card fight that’s all” I looked away while saying that. “Hahahaha I see then let me teach you” he said and he got up and walked to an empty table and I followed with him and sat down at the side opposite from him, he pulled out his deck and set it down and I set my deck down too. “Before we begin, Imagine we’ve been magically teleported to a planet known as Cray as spirits and our means of survival is to possess the unit we call The Vanguard while calling helpers from our hand who’ll help us in this battle” What he said actually surprised me since it sounded deep which was…unlike him oddly enough. “Ok since your new I’ll go first buuut first choose a grade 0 from your deck and set it face down” I nodded and set Silver Thorn Assistant, Emile down and he set a grade zero face down too. “Stand up the vanguard” we both said as we flipped our Grade 0’s. “Silver Thorn Assistant, Emile.” “Aspiring Liberator, Alm” ryker said. Ryker drew a card and placed it ontop of Alm. “I ride Physical force Liberator, Zorron and call Alm to the rearguard. “he said “turn end” I drew a card and noticed one of my favorite Silver thorn units was in my hand and I placed it over Emile “I call Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma and move Emile to the rear”! “Since it’s the 2nd turn you’re allowed to attack” I would’ve but I decided to use Emiles ability so I put her into my soul and looked at the top 5 cards of my deck and I noticed Irina, and Venus Luquier were what I drew. “I use Emiles ability, I can check the top 5 cards of my deck and put one grade 1, grade 2, and grade 3 into my soul and then shuffle the rest back into my deck.” “Next I call Silver Thorn Barking dragon to a rear guard circle, now with a boost from barking dragon, Zelma attacks” I said. “Guard” Ryker threw down Strike Liberator whose shield was 15000. “You can drive check since your vanguard attacked” ryker teased. When I did I drew silver thorn rising dragon and placed it into my hand “Now that your turns done I draw and with a boost from Alm, Bruno attacks your vanguard”! “G-guard! “I throw down a perfect guard and discarded a rising dragon. “Drive trigger check”! Hey sorry sorry bout that, i fell asleep irl. Some Archetypes to check out here this links you to the TCG and OCG archetypes in yugioh lol, enjoy,yknow? http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Category:TCG_and_OCG_archetypes Signed Lumina A gift, for you lol Gem-Knight Deck for Peepers monsters: 3 gem-knight garnet 2 gem-knight tourmaline 3 gem-knight obsidian 3 gem-knight lazuli 2 gem-knight alexandrite 2 Gem-knight Sardonyx 2 crystal rose 2 summoner monk spells: 3 gem-knight fusion 3 absorb fusion 3 brilliant fusion 3 twin twister 1 raigeki 1 foolish burial 1 burial from the different dimension traps: 1 solemn warning 1 torrential tribute 1 bottomless trap hole 1 compulsory evacuation device 2 dimensional prison extra: gem-knight amethyst gem-knight topaz gem-knight ruby gem-knight prismaura gem-knight citrine 2 gem-knight zirconia 2 gem-knight master diamond 2 gem-knight lady billiant diamond 1 dark rebellion Xyz dragon 1 number 101: silent honor ARK 1 castel the skyblaster musketeer 1 gagaga cowboy Can I trust you? Peepers there is something I need to know from you, ok? In some ways I still trust you, but I can't be sure if I can really really trust you, I've had problems for a while and I don't really trust much people, got some major trust issues ya know? Even before I joined Wikia, I had some major trust problems. Now I need to know, if I ever got into any form of trouble in general, will you be there to back me up? Ya know I will back you up in a heart beat, but the question remains, will or would you back me up, if ever in the future I need your help? If ya want to talk more, message me and I will appear on chat. Speak to you soon homie. Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:24, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Ya may ignore me all you choose, that won't mean I shall abandon you as my friend, if you feel as if I Let you down in the past, don't worry, the past is the past, and I know things will get better as we go on in life, I'll try visit this weekend if you want me to? Just know I ain't abandoning you or anyone else, to me friendship is a serious matter as well as a gift, and I value those I am friends with, no matter what troubles we go through in the journey of life. Nikolai Banks (talk) 03:18, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ClownHunder Heres a deck for you,Peepers this is the ClownHunder decklist I made you can use it lol im giving teen my Umbral Clown deck too. So im hoping tomorrow to see you two test the decks out, hope you like iiiit. its one of Performages variants wlel this is one i created called ClownHunder where its Performage + Hunders (Hunders are level 4 light monsters that CAN if played right Xyz spam), Enjoy. Signed Lumina ClownHunders 2 performage hat tricker 2 performage trick clown 3 performage damage juggler 1 jigabyte 2 MaHunder 2 PaHunder 3 Thunder Sea Horse (2) Summoner Monk 1 Honest (1) soul charge (1) foolish Burial (1) Raigeki (1) Book of Moon 3 Twin Twister 3 Instant Fusion 3 Upstart Goblin (1) Solemn Warning (1) Compulsory Evacuation Device (1) Bottomless Trap Hole (1) Torrential Tribute 2 Call Of The Haunted 3 Solemn Notice 3 Elder Entity Norden 1 castel the skyblaster Musketeer 1 Performage Trapeze Magician 1 Number 101: Silent Honor ARK 1 Abyss Dweller 1 Gagaga Cowboy 1 Daigusto Emeral 1 Number 39: Utopia 1 Number S39: Utopia the Lightning 1 Tellarknight Ptolemaeus 1 Cyber Dragon Nova 1 Cyber Dragon Infinity 1 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Combo: This'll be the only combo i give lol i'd rather you find more combos to use on your own. Now if you dont have PaHunder or MaHunder in your hand BUT you have Thunder Sea Horse in your hand, discard it and then add 1 MaHunder and 1 PaHunder from your deck to your hand. If you did this then normal summon PaHunder and use its effect to play MaHunder, and for an Added bonus if you have Performage Hat Tricker in your hand AND or if you have Call of the haunted facedown you can Special summon Hat tricker from your hand and or use Call of the Haunted to Special Summon 1 level 4 monster back from your graveyard. Overlay the 3 level 4 monsters to Xyz summon Tellarknight Ptolemaeus, use its Effect and get rid of 3 overlay units and place Cyber Dragon Nova ontop of Ptolemaeus then play Cyber Dragon Infinity ontop of Nova and now C.D. Infinity has 2500 attack points